


The Library Ghosts

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Black Eagles Lysithea von Ordelia, Black Eagles Mercedes von Martritz, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Face-Sitting, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Kissing, Library Sex, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgy, Pegging, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Lysithea heard ghosts in the Garreg Mach Library. For the FE3H Kinkmeme.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Lysithea von Ordelia, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Flayn/Claude von Riegan, Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth, Linhardt von Hevring/Bernadetta von Varley, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Mercedes von Martritz, Marianne von Edmund/Raphael Kirsten, Petra Macneary/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Library Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin, I have to admit I never liked Lysithea all that much prior to writing this fic. But this prompt in the FE3H Kink Meme gave me so many fun ideas I just had to work with it.

The Library Ghosts  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
"Aaaaahnnn… N-No… Please!"  
  
Lysithea stopped. Those words echoed in Garreg Mach. Could it be the cries of ghosts past, suffering their fates on the battlefield that took place five years ago? Lysithea shuddered. That would be ridiculous.  
  
It echoed. Moans. Horrifying moans. Lysithea couldn't stand it. She covered her ears.  
  
"Now now… Just lay there," A sinister chuckle followed.  
  
Lysithea thought maybe it was the ghost of a blood-thirsty soldier who is about to impale someone, pinning them to the ground as blood gushed out.  
  
"N-no… I can't…"  
  
Lysithea could still hear them as she was walking toward her favorite place… the Garreg Mach Library. Wait. There are ghosts? In the library? How odd…  
  
The moans were now more varied. Lysithea wanted to go inside the library to read in peace! Why did those damn ghosts decide to repeat old feuds at her favorite spot! Damn ghosts!  
  
Lysithea turned away. She must not run away. She MUST NOT RUN AWAY!!  
  
Then she heard a familiar name being called out.  
  
"LEONIE, PLEASE!!!"  
  
"Let me help you, Leonie!"  
  
L-Leonie?! But she is alive…  
  
She sees… So Leonie killed the first ghost and assisted the second ghost before they died. She decided to go rush over to her dorm so Leonie can confront this ghost and see if she can spirit it back from where once he came!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Huh… That is odd… Leonie isn't here. Huh.  
  
Come to think of it…  
  
Lysithea noticed Petra, Mercedes, Ignatz and Raphael were not in their rooms either. She then investigated upstairs. No sign of Lorenz or Ferdinand's laughters as those haughty men reminisce of their days back in school. Edelgard was missing and Hubert would make a fuss if she wasn't in her room. And then there were the missing captives of Claude and Flayn…  
  
Lysithea didn't understand. So she knocked on Bernadetta's door.  
  
No answer either.  
  
She then recognized Annette. Thank the Goddess, someone to talk to.  
  
"Bah! Lysithea! You scared me!" Annette shrieked.  
  
"You scared me!" Lysithea screamed back.  
  
"What happened, you look like you've seen a ghost," Annette replied.  
  
"That's the thing! I think there are ghosts!" Lysithea replied.  
  
"R-really? Where did you find them?" Annette shuddered.  
  
"Follow me to the library. I think that is where they are at!" Lysithea took Annette by the hand.  
  
Annette tried to stop Lysithea but when Lysithea opened that door, she wasn't greeted by pale specters floating in the air reenacting battle…  
  
Hubert was pulling Ferdinand's hair, pushing his face into his pelvis, Ferdinand gagging with a peculiar look in his eyes. Edelgard was pulling Constance's leg as she bumped and ground her hips into hers. Leonie was humping Lorenz with a toy of sorts, Lorenz moaning as Mercedes was sitting on his face. Petra and Ignatz were kissing naked. Marianne was hugging tightly as Raphael grunted, thrusting into her as her legs wrapped around him. Jeritza was being mounted by the Professor, who ground him into the desk, his face full of an emotion that is very much rage. Even Bernadetta and Linhardt were doing indecent acts together. Claude was deflowering Flayn, an act that would very much upset Seteth, though from the looks of things, the two of them are very happy despite being chained.  
  
Lysithea didn't know what was going on. It was clear they were the one behind the moaning now, but why does everyone sound so… beastial?  
  
"Ahhh nuts! I forgot that tonight is the Professor's very private lessons!" Annette groaned softly as to not disturb the lovers.  
  
"Very private lessons? Why wasn't I informed of this?!" Lysithea roared angrily as she alerted everyone of her presence.  
  
Everyone paused.  
  
"L-Lysithea… W-what a surprise…" Edelgard was the first to speak, her eyes full of shame as she was clearly indecent.  
  
Hubert on the other hand was disappointed, with Ferdinand hiding behind him.  
  
"May we help you, Lady Ordelia?" Hubert hissed impatiently.  
  
Lysithea stomped her foot, very much like a child (despite being twenty years old).  
  
"Why didn't the Professor invite me into this private lesson? I clearly have more potential than any of yo--"  
  
Jeritza stormed toward her direction as he pinned Lysithea up against the wall.  
  
"YOU ARE CLEARLY DISTURBED TO THINK YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS…" Jeritza hissed.  
  
Lysithea then recognized… Jeritza von Hrym… the Death Knight… was as naked as a newborn babe. She saw everything she did not want to see. Not just his death glare, his hand squeezing her arm as if she can break it like a twig at any moment… but his erection, like a dagger, aiming straight at her.  
  
Oh… Wait… By saying this is the Professor's private lesson… Annette really meant that this was…  
  
"Let me explain, Emile," Mercedes more patient, gentle voice stepped in.  
  
Jeritza let go, as Mercedes approached her, also bare naked.  
  
"The Professor wanted to marry all of us, but he can't seem to decide what to do! He decided we should have lessons like this every week and we always picked a location. We didn't mean to forget that this was your favorite place to go to every night!" Mercedes replied.  
  
"It was my idea as well. I don't know why I keep forgetting this was your favorite study place," Linhardt piped in, almost disappointed in himself.  
  
"Wait. What were you all doing to each other? And why are Claude and Flayn involved. Aren't they our sworn enemy?" Lysithea observed, a bit disturbed.  
  
"Why having intercourse of course. It helps vent our frustrations out so we can pay attention to what is at hand. That and it gives us the relief that if we die, at least we aren't dying virgins," Linhardt replied.  
  
"Intercourse?!" Lysithea squeaked.  
  
That's what that weird wrestling is?  
  
"That's right! It was how you were born, Lysithea," Annette replied.  
  
"O-Oh…"  
  
Lysithea was disappointed. She was sure ghosts were real, but now she scarred her friend for life by seeing her other one sit on Lorenz Hellman Gloucester's pathetic looking face.  
  
"It's also a type of exorcism!" Constance, a character Lysithea only recognized occasionally chimed in.  
  
"Oh no…" Edelgard groaned.  
  
"I-It is?" Lysithea tilted her head. She knew better. She isn't a kid anymore. The purpose of sex is for reproduction. But wait. Edelgard and Constance were doing it, and so were Ferdinand and Hubert.  
  
"Ah! I get it! Is it because we are exorcising ghosts out of all of our bodies?" Mercedes asked with a cheeky giggle.  
  
"Yes! That's right! Every scream we make is a ghost escaping our bodies, returning to where once they came! We do this every week because we are easy to possess!" Constance said with the certainty and confidence that she just performed a powerful magic spell… which is very certain and confident because that is clearly what she prides herself in.  
  
"You guys are all stupid! Next time do it at a place that isn't here! Now all my books are ruined by your stupid sex orgy that the Professor is conducting!" Lysithea hissed, pushing naked bodies away from the book she was after. She then looked at the Professor.  
  
"And you! I am very disappointed in you! How can you be so indecent with your own students!" Lysithea turned away from the Professor after that.  
  
Deep down however, she isn't just upset that the Professor hosted a sex orgy in the library… She's upset because he hosted a sex orgy without HER.


End file.
